


The Undergang

by super skeleton man (Mspike)



Category: Undertale
Genre: AU mafia, F/F, GET IT, Gangs, M/M, Mobsters, fountcest in future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mspike/pseuds/super%20skeleton%20man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans would say that this is his least favorite part of his job but, collecting money from local businesses  in exchange for his families "protection" was second nature to him now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Undergang

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is super short and it kinda sucks but, They will get longer and better I just didn't have the time today.

Sans would say that this is his least favorite part of his job but, collecting money from local businesses in exchange for his families "protection" was second nature to him now. He sighed before opening the bakery door. A little bell alarming the shop owner of his arrival. He looked around before spotting the woman running the shop and approached her at the counter she was working at "Miss jones... Where's your husband at? It's been awhile since I've seen his mug around here?" The woman fidgeted before looking down at him and giving a nervous smile."um! Well you see Mr... Um.. Sa-sans? He was a bad influence on our kids so I kicked him out." The skeleton hummed before rounding the counter. "Oh really? You told him to leave huh? Well miss jones I'm really happy you made that step in your live but ya see." He picked up a rolling pin before smiling and shifting it around in his hands. " we still have a deal with this shop... Ya pay us an' we stop local thugs from fuckin' up ya shit.." He looked up at her with one of his eyes shining and his grin plastering his face. " we still have to keep that deal miss jones or my brother will be very pissed with you and most importantly me so..." The woman started to shake and tears formed in her eyes. "I'm sorry but I haven't made enough to give to you. I haven't even been he-" " you think I don't know that jones? This is the fifth time I've stopped by in the last two weeks! You own two weeks worth to us." Sans growled before smirk in at her and paging the rolling pin. "Ya see miss jones.. You own my brother a lot of **dough**  now...and I would like to give good news to him not bad .. So miss jones where's the money?" \------ 'That was a fuckin' mess.' Sans sighed before looking around at the ruined shop. He glanced at the crying women in the corner." Don't miss next week jones or the boss might pay a visit " he dropped the pin in his hand before teleporting away. He sighed and stretched the moment he felt his feet touch the ground. He was happy to be home at least now he could sleep in peace with our the fear of his brothers threats and nagging. He just need to drop the money off with his brother who could be anywhere in the large mansion. Sans walked through the small entrance area to the large living room. Once He saw that the other skeleton wasn't there he was about to move on to the next room. That was before he felt the couch call for him. He fidgeted before making his way over to it and laying down. He picked up the remote and turned the tv on before adjusting the hat on his head to cover his face. "Just a little nap ...pap can't be mad at me for that right.. That would be ..." He yawned before tucking his arms under his head and continuing "tiring heh.. I need ta stop."


End file.
